La familia de mi pareja
by lobunaluna
Summary: Una parodia completamente bizarra, es un One Shot, con Mascara como personaje principal. ¿Que le puede pasar a este temible caballero cuando tiene que conocer a la familia de su pareja? ¿Que le puede pasar a la familia de esta por conocerle?


_**En este día, se me antojo joder con Mascarita. xD Esto es lo que pasa, cuando te enamoras de una Italiana y tienes que conocer a su mafiosa (y sarcástica) familia. Es una idea disparatada, y algo torpe, pero espero que se rían un poco.  
**_

* * *

_La familia de mi pareja._

-¿Por que no?

-Por que no es necesario.

-mmm.

-¿Que?

-¿Acaso te avergüenza de estar conmigo?

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que... no veo la necesidad.

-¿Que hay de malo que conozca a tu familia?

-Mi familia no es la familia típica.

-¿Que quiere decir eso?

-Es muy atípica.

-Por favor, tu ya conoces a mis "hermanos". Ellos son los seres humanos más atípicos del mundo.

-Este... si, pero yo me refiero a atípicos, no a esa forma de ATÍPICOS.

-Estoy comenzando a creer, que sientes vergüenza de mi.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Si les conocieras, me entenderías.

-Por eso, quiero conocerles.

-Angelo-la chica descorrió un poco la cortina de la ducha y miro al hombre que se afeitaba con un cuchillo de caza.- No son "normales"...

-Ya te lo eh dicho, para anormales, tengo a los otros idiotas.-El caballero de Cancer le miro- no hay nada que me pueda sorprender...

-Pero...

-Sigo creyendo que te avergüenza de mi.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Esta bien.

_Vuelo 666 a Sicilia._

-¿Que te pasa?-El caballero de Cancer dejo de leer una revista titulada "Asesinatos: Revista mensual del asesino".

-Nada...-la chica toco nerviosa su cinturón y lo ajusto por 5000° en el vuelo.- No me pasa nada.

-Te conozco suficiente para saber que te pasa algo -comento sin distraerse de su lectura. -¿Que te pasa?

-Estoy por presentarte a mi familia...

-¿Y?

-¿Tu no estas nervioso?

-No.

-¿Ni un poco?

-No, por que se que si no les caigo.- que te aseguro que no me molestara en nada, quiere agregar- Solo tengo que evitar las aburridas reuniones familiares.

-Como si fuera tan fácil...-murmuro la chica.- Cuando conozcas a mi familia... Entenderás que no es tan fácil.

-Hay dioses, los pintas como si fueran de la mafia.

-¿Y si lo fueran?-Angelo levanto la mirada de la revistas.- digo... en el... hipotético caso de que lo fueran.

-Deja de asustarte. No pasara nada. Solo es una cena familiar y ya.-Gracias a los dioses, solo es eso.

_Mansión__ Murder, Sicilia._

-Ok... ya viste la casa de mi padres ahora nos vamos.-Angelo atrapo el brazo de la chica- No es necesario... de seguro no...-Se escucho un chirrido y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente.- Tragamé, Terra-mascullo la chica, antes de seguir a su marido. Cada quien llevaba una pequeña mochila con lo básico, la joven había convencido a Angelo de solo llevar lo necesario para dos días y una noche.

-¿Se puede saber por que tanto nervio?-El peli azul le miro de reojo- y gracias por decirme que tus padres eran unos malditos millonarios...

-Angelo... Aun estamos cerca de la puerta, así que si gustas nos vamos...

-Ya estamos aqui-El joven le dedico una sonrisa ligeramente cruel- además esta faceta cobarde, tuya, me tiene muy intrigado.

-¿Cobarde?-La chica de ojos rojos le atravesó con la mirada- te demostrare quien es cobarde...-comenzo a caminar con paso firme hacia la mansión. Los jóvenes entraron, mientras que por otra puerta salia la servidumbre arrastrando bolsas de consorcio negras de las cuales salían ríos de alguna sustancia escarlata.

_Sala de Estar._

-Mamá, Papá... Antonella, Edgardo, Filo, Helena... bueno TODOS...-Angelo para sus adentros de deleitaba con los casi imperceptibles temblores de su novia y se quedaba sorprendido con lo numerosa familia que esta tenia.- Les presento... a Angelo.-dijo la chica, mientras TODOS sus parientes escrutaban con la mirada al joven que había llegado con la rebelde de la familia.

-Hermana.-Una mujer, que tranquilamente andaba por los 30, le miro atentamente- honestamente, esperaba que el primer novio que presentarías a la familia fuera un motociclista con poco conocimiento del jabón y lleno de tatuajes.-comento con aire ligeramente serio y algo sarcástico. Angelo arqueo una ceja, mientras notaba como su novia se teñía de un bonito escarlata por la rabia.

-¿Enserio? Y de seguro te estas muriendo de envidia, por que yo me traje un italiano hecho y derecho.-miro con burla a su hermana- un SICILIANO, **bien dotado**, arpía mal atendida.-el rostro de la mujer se descompuso en una mueca, mientras por dentro Angelo se partía de risa- Si dices eso, es por que tu marido la debe tener tamaño cóctel.-Vio como sus cuñadas fulminaban con la mirada a su pareja, por lo cual él no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

-No era necesario que hicieras publico, lo bien, que te contento-comento Angelo, con una sonrisa cargada de sorna y tentado a más no poder de agarrar a su novia e internarse por horas en el cuarto.

-Vaya.-El padre de su novia le miro- ¿Te gusta presumir?-pregunto mientras se levantaba y se acercaba con paso intimidante a Angelo.

-Sin ofender, pero si su idea es intimidarme.-Angelo dejo libre un bostezo- lo único que consigue es aburrirme.

Todos los restantes parientes se quedaron con la boca abierta, era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba con tanto descaro al hombre. Incluso los ajenos a la familia hicieron muecas de sorpresa.

-Vaya, un descarado.-el hombre casi anciano tenia una expresión mortecina en el rostro.

-No te imaginas cuanto-comento Angelo mientras le sostenía la mirada al viejo.- puedo ser más descarado, si me lo propongo.-informo mientras le sonreía con suma burla.

-Felipe.-El hombre miro a un sujeto de traje negro, la joven peli blanca paso saliva- escolta a mi hija y a mi _estimable_ _yerno_ al cuarto de Maria.

-Si, señor.-Informo el joven mientras se acercaba a la pareja y tomaba las mochilas.

-Don Demetrio- el marido de la recién afectada miro al hombre- ¿Acaba de llamarle "estimable yerno" a ese desconocido?-Angelo miro de reojo a su novia, quien sonreía con una clarisima burla a sus hermanas.

-Así es. ¿Acaso alguno tiene algo que objetar?-pregunto el hombre en tono helado. Nadie movió aunque sea un musculo.- Mejor así...

-Mi padre no llama yerno a ninguno de ellos.-informo Maria mientras subían por la escalera.

-Al parecer me metí a tu padre en el bolsillo.

_Habitación de Maria._

-No se por que... Pero tu viejo me recordó al padrino.

-Mi viejo es un "Padrino"-Comento la joven mientras se quitaba la remera y dejaba a la vista la parte superior de su ropa interior.

-Epa...-Angelo le miro con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.- ¿Eso es nuevo?

-Tal vez.-pregunto la joven en un tono ligeramente seductor.

-Abrí las ventanas, hay que darle un buen estreno...-Informo mientras le rodeaba la cintura de forma seductora.

-¿Para que?-ante la mirada de Angelo- Ahh... ya entendí...-la joven se encamino hacia la ventana, mientras Angelo veloz como un rayo colocaba un cartel en la puerta y la volvía a cerrar.

_2 horas después._

_**NO MOLESTAR** **ME ESTOY TIRANDO A**:_

_ SU HIJA/HERMANA/CUÑADA/TÍA_

_(Elijan la palabra que corresponda)_

-Pero que descarados.-soltó la dueña de casa, saco el cartel dispuesta a mostrárselo a su esposo, antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

_Hora de la cena._

Las miradas asesinas por parte de las hermanas de su novia, no se hicieron esperar, como tampoco la sonrisa cómplice del padre de la joven y los más viejos de la familia.

-¿Que tal su tarde chicos?-pregunto una anciana la cual demostraba una bonita dentadura postiza.

-Espectacular nona Antonia.-La chica se sentó en su lugar en la mesa y Angelo a su lado.- estábamos recuperando el tiempo perdido en el viaje.

-Debo reconocer que tienes todo un espécimen como pareja.-la anciana asintió- todo un siciliano. ¿Acaso eres militar?

-No, pero muy lejos no ando de eso.-informo Angelo- soy otra cosa...

-¿Y eres?-otro anciano le miro.

-Si le digo, tengo que matarlos-sentencio el caballero, mientras su novia se bajaba la copa de vino completa.

-Angelo... Ellos son mis nonos...-informo la chica- son los dueños de media Sicilia, compórtate-murmuro por lo bajo.

-¿Y tu te crees que un par de viejos que casi son huesos me asustan?

-¿No temes?-el anciano le miro.

-No. ¿Por que iría de tenerles miedo montón de huesos?

-Me agradas muchacho-informo el nono, el resto de la mesa estaba en silencio- solo falta que le hagas un **_hijo_** y eres el hombre perfecto.-los restantes ancianos de la mesa asintieron, mientras los más jóvenes hacían muecas de odio.

-¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta que esta gorda?-Pregunto Angelo mientras tomaba su copa de vino y le daba un sorbo (con una sonrisa llena de burla en los labios. A su suegro se le cayo el habano de la boca- ¿Acaso creyeron que me vine de Grecia solo por el placer de verles la cara?

-Angelo, me vuelves a decir gorda...-el caballero tenia un cuchillo en cierta zona que valoraba mucho.- y te castro...

-Eres una gorda linda...-informo el caballero con una sonrisa seductora- lo redondo te queda lindo.

-Oh... amore...-la chica saco el cuchillo y beso apasionadamente al caballero en los labios.

-¿Estas embarazada?-pregunto su padre.

-Si, cuatro meses y es varoncito. -Informo Angelo, con una sonrisa llena de burla- pude ver que tiene todas nietas...

-¡NO ES JUSTO POR QUE ELLA SIEMPRE TIENE QUE TENER TODO!-Bramo la mayor- ¡DE SEGURO ES OTRA DE LAS TUYAS MARIA!

-Mi poco querida, y mal atendida, cuñada-Angelo le miro fijamente- tú hermana podrá ser muchas cosas-la chica asintió- pero no estamos mintiendo... Solo tenemos una duda.-informo con una mueca psicópata.

-¿Cual?-su suegro le miro haciendo una mueca- ¿no es seguro que sea varón?

-No, padre, la duda esta en donde lo concebimos...-Más de la mitad de la familia se atraganto con su bebida.-es que con Angelo tenemos cada lugar...-varios parientes se miraron entre ellos.

_Sala._

Luego de pasada la cena, los mayores se retiraron a la sala mientras los más jóvenes eran enviados a dormir.

-Maria...-Angelo miro a la chica- con todo lo que tomas el nene nos saldrá borracho.

-¿Como... que... borracho?-un anciano le miro.- ese puesto es mio...-informo el anciano antes de darle un buen trago a una botella de vino de primera marca.

-Solo fueron tres copas, tío Ludovico, no te sacara el puesto.-el anciano sonrió ante eso.

-Muchacho... ¿Ustedes se casaran antes que nazca al niño?-pregunto su suegra, al quien claramente no les caía ni en chiste.

-Ya estamos casados.-informo Maria.

-Menos no podría de esperar de ti...-el suegro miro a la chica, a la que un poco más tenían como reina.- siempre haciendo lo que se te antoja, por eso eres mi favorita.-el hombre se seco una lagrima- digna hija mía.

-¡PAPÁ!-se quejaron las otras seis.

-Chico...-Nona antonia le miro- Pasarme ese vaso de whisky.-Angelo así lo hizo, cuando se alejo de la anciana esta no pudo contenerse

-Ey.-Angelo se dio vuelta enseguida y miro fijo a la vieja.

-Bien duras...-La mujer dejo libre una risa llena de burla.- A ver si buscas la forma de tenerlas igual viejo desarticulado. -Angelo se paro al lado del sillón donde se sentaba su novia.

-Claro, si tu te arreglas esas dos que te cuelgan...-le soltó el viejo burlón.- No se por que todavía no te cambie por un modelo más joven...-Angelo miro al par de viejos, eran sin duda de lo peor.

-Abuela... la única que le puede agarrar el par a Angelo soy yo.-gruño Maria.

-Perdona niña... es que lo vi tan fibroso que no me pude contener.-informo la anciana poniendo cara de niña buena- hace rato que no toco carne dura, la de tu abuelo esta toda abombada.

-y la tuya toda llena de pozos...-le replico el viejo, sacando una pequeña risa a Angelo- podrías hacer algo con la celulitis...

-Y la tuya esta más flexible que una manguera...-le replico la vieja, Angelo noto que los más viejos de la familia soltaban risas por lo bajo.

-Pero bien que te gusta la manguera...

-Ah falta de algo mejor.-informo la vieja- ¿Nena a cuanto me vendes a tu marido? Si tiene las nalgas duras, supongo que tiene otra cosa igual de dura...

-Eso es mio abuela, no se presta.-informo la chica.- vamos a dormir...-la chica agarro a Angelo y se lo llevo a la planta superior.

_Cuarto de Maria Angeles y Angelo._

-Ya nos vamos...-informo la chica, mientras tiraba la ropa en sus respectivas mochilas.- ya conociste a mi familia, ya saben que nos casamos... ya saben que estoy embarazada. Nos vamos.

-Pero si me estoy divirtiendo.-informo el chico burlón.- Estaba pensando en tener a nuestro hijo en Italia...

-No.

-Si... nos vamos a quedar hasta que nazca...

-¿No hay forma de negociar... Eso?-pregunto poniéndose melosa y jugando con los cortos cabellos del joven.

-¿Te dije que desde que estas embarazada estas absolutamente sexy?

-No...

_4 horas después._

-El nene nace aqui.-informo mientras se prendía un cigarrillo.

-No fumes, el humo hace mal al embarazo.-la chica le saco el cigarrillo- y dijiste...

-Lo pensaría y decidí que quiero verle la cara a tus hermanas cuando nazca.

-Estamos de acuerdo en ello.-la chica sonrió.

_Cinco meses después._

-Angelo tiene amigos muy monos...-la Nona Antonia miro a los caballeros dorados- ¿también son miliares?

-Se podría decir que somos militares-informo Milo en un tono amable, antes de volver a mirar hacia Angelo que daba vueltas por la sala de espera. No paso mucho antes de sentir un fuerte apretón en la zona por debajo de su cintura. Se aparto de golpe y miro a la anciana.

-Las tienes firmes como manzanas.-Todos se voltearon al escuchar las palabras de la mujer, pero un grito del recién nacido interrumpió lo que Milo estaba apunto de decirle a la mujer con respecto al atrevimiento.

-¡YA NACIÓ!-exclamo el Cáncer en un tono triunfal.

_Fin._


End file.
